PROS is a national practice-based research network established in 1986 by the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP). The PROS mission is to improve the health of children by conducting collaborative practice-based research to enhance primary care practice. As of April 2000, PROS includes 1,582 practitioners from 540 pediatric practices in 49 states, the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, and Canada. PROS has collected data for over a dozen research projects involving the health care of tens of thousands of children from across the US. Data collection has been completed for studies addressing a wide range of topics, including preschool vision screening, secondary sexual characteristics of young North American girls, variations in practice immunization rates, management of acute asthma, management of acute gastroenteritis, referrals in pediatric practice, the management of very young febrile infants, and the management of child behavior problems. While PROS has been successful in several areas over the years, there are clearly areas of work that can be enhanced, including the four delineated by the relevant agency request - data management, minority and1or underserved population research, translating research into practice, and developing predictable streams of ending for core activities. The planning activities are keyed around the work of a planning director (the PROS director), and issue-specific committees composed of a number of external consultants, selected PROS steering committee members, and staff. Written plans for future work in each area will be tangible deliverables at the end of the project In sum, these efforts would allow the network to make initial or next steps toward enhancement of key activities.